It's A Trap!
Heyyy minna~ Yep a chapter for one of my new fanfics! Check out its main page if you want to~ Ahem, really sorry for the long delay...And I think this chap is quite long, is it? XD Story “Yaaaaaaaaawn!~ It’s another great day!!!~” Rese shouted, hugging her pillows tightly as she lazily gazed upon the windows where sunlight reflected. “Well…FINALLY you’re awake!!” Tasuku shouted from downstairs, following his daily routine. Normal. That’s what today was. Doing the same things like always. How much better could today get? “Well, look who’s readin’ newspapers again.” Rese teased as she was sliding down the rail handle of the slippery staircase. “That’s for old people.” “Is not.” Tasuku replied, flipping the pages randomly. “C’mon, Onii-chan! Play soccer outside! It’s a perfect day!” Rese shouted as she let sunlight come in through the windows that were underneath the thick blinds. “No. I’m reading.” Tasuku replied. “Would you look at this, please.” Tasuku handed the newspaper over to his younger sister, eager to find out of its contents. “Hm…’Wanted Criminal: Kageyama Reiji’ Isn’t that the dude who we’ve been seeing in the news a lot these days?” Rese said, pushing away the newspaper. “Yup. I wonder when he’s gonna stop?” Tasuku said, skipping pages he somehow didn’t care about. “Hey! Look!” Tasuku pointed out as he was reading the ‘sports’ section of the newspaper. “Woah, look! A football competition!!” Rese said as she pulled the newspaper. “Don’t pull it! It’s gonna rip…!” -Riiiiiiiiiiip- “Look at that!” Tasuku shouted. “Ehehe, sorry.” Rese apologized as she picked up the pieces of what once was a newspaper. The pieces she picked up were info on the upcoming competition.. There it was stated… “A new challenge awaits young boys and girls! A football competition! Register now at….” “W-where?!” Rese shouted as she couldn’t finish the most important part. Tasuku shrugged and laughed. “That’s what you get…Well, if I were you, I’d start lookin’ for members.” Tasuku arrogantly bluffed. “Onii-chan! Join me!” Rese shouted. “No. Figure it out on your own. Without the help of your good ‘ol Onii-chan.” Tasuku walked upstairs. “Maaaan, I’m such a caring brother.” Rese turned away and went outside, it was much hotter than what she expected. “Whew, what a wonderful day.” A gust of wind suddenly blew, a flyer passed by, Rese tried to chase it. “Finally caught ya!” Rese said. “Football competition- This weekend at 12 noon; register now at Teikoku stadium” “Awwww Yeaaaah! Teikoku stadium, here I come!!” That marked the start of her adventure! What kind of teams await? What new adventures would she and new pals face? Minna, sakka yarou ze!!!~ She finally arrived at the stadium. Many people gathered in one space, there was no space left. “Ack! Excuse me!!” Rese pushed her way through the crowd. “Hey!!! Stop pushin’ or else!!” A girl said from behind. “I’m not pushi—Ack!!” “So you’re here to register, huh?” The girl asked. “The name’s Gemini Prowers. And this—“ Gemini dragged someone beside her. “Is Serra Utomiya.” “Oh, hi there~ I’m only missing a team—“ Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Something can be heard somewhere on the rooftop. But then—Rese, Gemini, Serra and a couple of strangers were locked up in a metal box, cold, and as large as a whole soccer field that rose from the grassy floor and came down from the creepy rooftop!! The sound of the steel bars were as loud as an explosion, hearing it lock made it worse. Everyone else must’ve escaped by now. “H-hey!! What is this?!” Serra, Rese and Gemini started to shake. “Probably a trap…Most likely…Well, obviously.” Someone said from behind. Rese was too scared and confused to notice who were inside along with her. First one was a boy…A red head. He looked tough, strong, and fiery. Second; a girl…Another red head. More like scarlet colored. Her hair covered her left eye. Third; another girl. Brown hair in pigtails, purple eyes. Looked like quite the energetic type. The first idea that came into her mind was; “Wh-who were they? Why are we trapped in here? Wh-what if something bad’s gonna happen?” Too much thoughts were crowded in her mind, she decided to let it slide for a bit and concentrate on the situation. “You six have been chosen to form a team. More people will join, I can assure you. But our battle awaits in the finals. Think you can beat my team? If you lose, we’ll dispose of soccer. Forever.” A big tv screen appeared out of nowhere. “Kageyama?!” Rese thought. “Hey, grandpa! Get us outta here!!!” The red headed boy shouted. Everyone laughed silently, the situation was very nerve-wrecking, but the statement just shook each one as “funny”. “Yeah! Or else I’m gonna punch you!!” The girl with brown pigtails shouted. The red-headed girl just sighed. “Hahaha, hopeless little children. Why don’t you start introducing yourselves to one another, hm?” Everyone looked at one another, no matter who it was, they had a nervous look on their eyes. “By the way…Rese.” Kageyama’s tone shocked everyone. “Your brother…what will he think of this, hm? Why don’t you ask him when you get home? Well, that is if he ''is ''home.” “What did you do to my brother?!” Rese shouted. Everyone else was clueless. There was no response. All they could do now is to get to know one another. They gathered and formed a circle. “Okay, who’s first.” The red haired boy clenched his fists. “Oooh! Me! I’m Kira Kotoni!~ Nice to meet y’all!!” The brown haired girl stood up. “Well. That’s quite the energy…” The red haired girl stood up as well. “I’m Atsukia Tsukiakari.” “I’m Gemini! Gemini Prowers!” Gemini, who Rese was already familiar with, stood up, following the two others. “Ehm, I-I’m Serra Utomiya.” Serra also followed. “Hmph. I’m Jason FireBlaze. The manliest man in this cage.” Jason stood up and laughed. Rese was the last one. She was too focused on her brother that she forgot the situation she got herself into. “Hey. You. What’s your name?” Jason asked. “R-rese Hanikamiya.” Rese mumbled. “M’kay then…that means, we’re one team now.” Atsukia shrugged. They discussed more on soccer now, everyone seemed to get closer as friends. “Rese. Be the captain!” Kira smiled. “Wh-what? Errr…” Rese turned away. “C’mon! Do it for your Onii-chan!” Gemini patted Rese in the back. “For Onii-chan…” Rese whispered. “And for soccer!!!!” _________________________________________________________________ Yo again, minna!!~ First chap of my other new fanfic. Sorry if it was pretty long! I was excited to write this!!~ I hope you’ll like it!!~ And guys! Another twist’s in this story! I hope you’ll find it interesting as well! XD Hungry4ramen 10:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Universe Elements Category:RTTTOCUE